What is Love?
by MewOrenji
Summary: ...And then, there he was. In the full extent of himself. And I wasn't worthy of it. To think that I, Touko, thought this would go no further than this. I was wrong. I was horribly wrong. Rated T for suggestive themes and a little language in later chaps.
1. A twist of fate

Chapter 1:A twist of fate

_OK, I know I haven't written anything in a while, so here's another story that I'm writing just for you all! It's a Pokémon story too! I have a Tokyo Mew Mew story on the net too if you want to check that out. It's called A New Beginning. So, for now, here's your story!_

Today was finally the day. I would go and challenge Elesa to a battle. That 4th gym badge was in my sight! I ran into the amusement park where Cheren told me it was. I stopped in front of the door and was about to open it. I hesitated for a moment before I touched the handle. As soon as I grabbed the handle, the door flung open and someone bumped into me. I fell to the ground and looked up. You'll never believe who it was! It was none other than... "Ouch! What the crap was that for?" I said angrily as I saw a hand to help me up.

"Oh I'm sorry...TOUKO? IS THAT REALLY YOU?." What the crap? It was only N. "Why it's you. N...oh joy. So, uh...what are you doing...here?"

"Oh? I challenged the gym leader!" said N.

"Ah. So you did. Umm...yeah." I said.

"So...how are you?" asked N.

"Umm...I'm pretty good." I replied.

"Are you still looking for Team Plasma?" he asked.

"Actually, yes I am." I replied.

"Oh good. We can go to the ferris wheel and look for them!" he said happily.

"Oh really? Are you sure that you're not asking me on a...date?" I questioned.

"WHAT? NO NO NO! THAT'S CRAZY!" he yelled back.

"Don't deny it." I started to creep up on him.

"Ugh...you're right. How did you know?" he laughed cheesily and backed away.

"Umm...N, it's pretty obvious...I WAS KIDDING LOL!" I gawfed.

"Oh. Me too. Hahaha..." he whispered.

"So, are we going or not N?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. Come on!" He cheered up and we went towards the ferris wheel. I laughed as he tried to catch up with me. "Hey, wait up Touko! No fair!" he laughed along.

"Hahaha...! Come on!" I slowed a bit and N ran into me. We both laughed and kinda sat there in the grass. I listened carefully as I heard an old lady talking to her husband. "Oh Felix, those two youngsters

over there remind me of my youth. So outgoing and carefree. And so very much in love too! Oh, I remember those days. Don't you?"

"Oh yes Eleanor, I do. I do, I do. I remember chasing you around in our house and..."

"Felix! Not here!"

"Sorry! I got caught up in the moment..." I watched as the two elderly folks walked away, remembering the "good ole' days." I blushed a bit because they thought we were in love. That's just rich! "N, did you just...N?"

"...Huh? S-Sorry. What?"

"Are you OK? N?"

"Yeah...I just...it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"O-OK..."

"So uh, let's...go..."

"N? A-Are you s-sure...?"

"No, I'm fine. Let's go." He grabbed my hand out of instinct and we went onwards to the ferris wheel. There wasn't any line so we just got on. I wonder if N is OK. Ever since those old people were talking about us, he's been quiet. I want to know why. Why are you so silent N? But, I can't ask him that. I don't know what's wrong. Maybe he'll tell me. "N..."

"Yes, Touko...?"

"What...happened earlier?"

"Oh...that. Umm...it was nothing really."

"Really?"

"It was just...embarrassing."

"Why?"

"They were talking about us. I didn't understand what it meant!"

"What do you mean? How can't you understand?

"I...I...I just-I'VE NEVER HEARD THAT WORD!"

"What word?" I was starting to get worried.

"...Love. What does it mean? WHAT DOES LOVE MEAN?"

_That's the end of chapter 1! Hope you liked it! Please leave a comment if you will!_

_N: Yeah. I want her to tell me what love means!_

_Me: Umm...I'll write anyways..._

_N: Oh. Well...COMMENT PLEASE!_

_Touko: PLEASE HELP ME! I DON'T EXACTLY KNOW WHAT LOVE MEANS EITHER! Aieeeeee!_

_Me: Oh goodness...Chapter 2 soon!_


	2. Love isn't just a 4 letter word

Chapter 2: Love isn't just a 4 letter word

_N: YAY! CHAPTER 2! ^^_

_Me: Wow...really. You of all people should know what happens...tsk tsk._

_Touko: I say we start Chapter 2._

_Me: Yes. Let's._

I sit there and stare at N. I didn't know what to say. His eyes darted around my face, taking in each and every little detail. His eyes full of curiosity. He then resembled a small child. I flashed back to my childhood and remember all the questions I had asked. I thought it was absurd, but I tried my best. "Well N, love isn't just a 4 letter word it's a...it means that you care for somebody enough to recognize them as a...umm...a significant other or a parent that has raised you. It doesn't mean legs open very easily, which is nothing for you to worry about...hahaha...that's all I can say for now..."

"...Does that mean I can love someone I barely know?"

"Well...depending on what you think it means...I guess."

"Oh. OK. That's all." The awkward silence filled the space around us. I managed to get to my feet and to regain my thought as N stood up too. Our hands floated around each others and we grabbed them. It was a slightly awkward rise to the top of the ferris wheel. I looked out the window of the pokeball and felt nauseous. I remember seeing the people below spinning and then the ceiling. I also remembered the warmth of a body and then blank.

When I had awoken, I saw N's distressed face calm slightly down. I was on the floor of the ferris wheel capsule and he was literally on top of me. We where still on top and the lights of the ferris wheel had stopped working. We were stuck up there until a crew could come and get us. I tried to sit up, but N kept me down. "N...what happened?" I questioned as he grabbed my hand and stroked it carefully as to not hurt me.

"You fainted."

"What? I did? Why?"

"I don't know. You did look too good and you just fell backwards. As you can tell, we're stopped on top of the ferris wheel until someone can come and get us."

"Oh. The power must of went off."

"Yep. I think it did." N got off of me and held out a hand. I took it graciously and was pulled up. He had no trouble pulling me up. In fact, he pulled a little too hard. I slammed against him and we fell into the window. I could feel his heart beating erratically as my hand landed on his chest for support. My knees began to weaken and we slid down onto the floor. My hand still on his chest and his heart still beating erratically, it seemed as though the distance began to get shorter and shorter. The game began and it seems that the pause button was broken. Piece by boring piece the puzzle was solved and wheels began to turn in our heads. This wasn't good for us and this should stop. The pause button was gone and

there was no turning back. We had passed the point of no return, sprawled out on the floor of this ferris wheel capsule. Fantasies filled our heads and minds of the other. We had gone in too deep to get out. Our lives spiraling down into a deep dark abyss and staying there for a period of time unknown to the outside world. I searched my bag quickly and threw it to the side. The game has begun. This is what happens when boy meets girl. It's uncontrollable and inevitable. Totally lost in thought and in euphoria,

the dance begun and we darted about the ferris wheel in a systematic motion. Lunging and feeling, touching and turning...everything was so new to us both. Chills down my spine caused me to go over the top. My mind was gone and soon was his. Nothing else to be thought of except the passion and pleasure in the night air between the two of us. Clothing material flew everywhere. I finally awoke from my fantasy to only see another. And then, there he was. In the full extent of himself. And I wasn't worthy of it. To think that I, Touko, thought this would go no further than this. I was wrong. I was horribly wrong. Heart to heart and eye to eye we laid. The distance wasn't there. We took the plunge. Two strangers practically. And I didn't even know his last name.

When I awoke the next morning, I saw a few Pidove perched on the ferris wheel capsule. I stood up, looked down, and freaked out. I laid back down. I fixed myself properly and stood up. N soon followed

suite. I winced in pain but smiled. I got my bag and put it on. N tidied up and picked up his necklace. A few minutes later, we heard the crew tapping on our window. They were going to get us out finally. I was so glad. "*yawns* Good morning N" I said bright and cheerfully.

"Good morning." N winced in pain and held his head down low in embarrassment.

"N...? What's wrong?"

"Well..."

_OK guys... that was Chapter 2!_

_N:*drools* hehehe..._

_Touko:*mouth gaped open* really?_

_Me: Yep. Chapter 3 coming soon! =D_


	3. Confessions

Chapter 3: Confessions

_OK. I'm sorry it's been like a week and a half, but I've been very busy with final exams at school. Sorry! _

_Just thought that I'd put this disclaimer out there:I do not own Pokemon nor any characters affiliated within the contents of this story! ^^ Now, here we go._

_N:WAIT!_

_Me:WHAT?_

_N:Umm...never mind._

_Me: *ticked off* OK then..._

_Touko: STORY TIME!_

"Well..." N hesitated as he slowly brought himself to my eye level. His emerald eyes full of anxiety and hurt made me feel bad. I walked towards him and placed my hands on his shoulders endearingly. "Yes, N?"

"I feel...weak and shallow..." he whimpered.

"Why?" I rubbed his shoulders carefully as if to coax him to continue talking.

"Because of what I am and what I did."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...last night and..."

"Yes? Go on."

"...and Team Plasma." I blinked twice at N. I was confused.

"Team Plasma?" I questioned.

"Yes. I...I am their king." Whoa, whoa whoa! What?

"What? Really?" I stepped back. I couldn't believe what I just heard. N? Team Plasma? THEIR KING? No. I wasn't hearing this. I just couldn't!

"Touko...I...I'm sorry you found out this way. And I'm sorry about what happened last night. I just couldn't control myself and I just-feeling human like this is too unrealistic and I don't know what I've been missing all my life! I was too hasty and-" I smashed my face on his and kissed him. I didn't want to hear this. Not no. I separated from him just as the crew opened the capsule. I grabbed my bag and got onto the cherry picker and N followed. We got on the ground and thanked the crew for helping. We walked out of the amusement park and out into the countryside before the city. I sat down in the grass and looked at the clouds. I saw some Emolga and some Purrloin. I even saw a Cobalion. N sat there and played with his necklace. The silence grew slightly awkward. N spoke up in the silence. "Hey Touko. About before...I wasn't kidding. I really am the Team Plasma king." My heart sank and throat closed. I overcame it and looked him dead in the eye.

"N, I am not mad at you. I just feel...like I should be. Maybe it's your persona that keeps me calm. I can't be mad at you, N." I slowly placed my hand on his heart.

"T-Touko..."

"N, I trust you."

"Really Touko?" His emerald eyes began to shine.

"Really, N." I embraced N in a hug and laid back down, looking at cloud Emolgas. A soft wind blew over us and across the hillside we were on. I could smell the sweet flowers on the wind. I was happy now. I was still a little shocked, but I knew everything was going to be alright. I knew that confessions were hard but I didn't know how so until N told me one of his secrets. Why did he entrust me with this? The more and more I learn about him, the more and more I want to know. A curiosity had sparked within me. I want to know more. "Hey N." I said sitting up

'Yes, Touko?" he said.

"Let's play a game." I grinned and sat closer to N.

"What is it?" he looked so curious.

"It's called truth or dare."

"Huh? What's truth or dare?"

"OK. I as you truth or dare. If you say truth, that means you have to answer whatever I ask you truthfully. If you say dare, then you have to do what I tell you to do. Got it?"

"Yes. I got it.. You go first."

"OK. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"OK N. Is it true that you have never been outside of your castle until recently?"

"Yes, it's true! OK. Touko, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true that you like me the way I like you?" My heart skipped a beat as he touched my hand and picked it up. He lifted it to his lips and kissed it. He was being such a gentleman. Why did he have to be a bad boy? "Remember, tell the truth."

_And that was Chapter 3! =)_

_N: WOO!_

_Touko: I liked it too_

_Me: Yeah. I put a lot of effort in this chapter. R&R pwez!_


	4. When two worlds collide

Chapter 4: When two worlds collide

_ Hehehe...I know that it's been almost a month and I am terribly sorry. I haven't had any time to sit down and continue the story. I wish that I hadn't been so busy with videos and end of school exams. School ended a few weeks or so ago, but that doesn't mean any pressure of school was gone. I HATE SUMMER PROJECTS! Anyway, without further ado, Pokémon Black and White: What is Love?_

I sat there and stared blankly into the trees behind N. How am I supposed to answer a question like this? I couldn't gather words. And, what was he trying to get out of this? "Well N," I began, "The truth is that I do like you. And if I'm correct, then it's the way you like me. You're so gentle and sweet, so innocent and so pure. You haven't used me or abused me since...well, never. You're just right and I swear that it'll never change. No matter what your choice. And, I don't know what I'd do without you anymore. I can't see you leaving. Ever." I blushed madly and stood up. N followed suit and we walked for a little while. My heart pounding even harder than before. I felt like a kid in a candy store. And to think that I finally told N how I felt. Ever since the beginning, I knew he was different. I knew he wasn't mean or ruthless like Team Plasma. Turns out he was their leader. But there had to be more to it. I just knew it. I had no clue where we were going now, and most definitely not in the future. I was living in the moment, too busy to think of the future to come. As my favorite quote says, "Life's a risk, take it." which really describes what's going on now. I was taking a risk hoping this crazy little thing called love would work out. I looked up a t the cloud covered sky and a rain drop fell on me. Then another. And soon, I thought the sky was falling. Rain poured and lightning struck the trees around us. We ran for cover, but we had no clue where to go. We soon spotted a small cave big enough for the two of us. We laughed at each other because we were soaked. My white shirt was plastered to my skin, revealing the purple tank top underneath. My hair was all over the place and stuck to my face. I giggled as he took his hand and brushed them off. We sat in that cave for a long time due to the rain. I suddenly burst out in laughter as I laid back against a smooth rock. N did also. I took his hand and I placed it on my heart. I trusted him so much that words couldn't describe it. I wanted him to know that he had a special place in my heart. He must of understood because he smiled and nodded. He motioned for me to sit in his lap. I curled up on his lap and put my arms around his neck. The rain still poured as we closed the distance between ourselves. I knew that this had to go somewhere.

Days and months had passed whenever N was around. I got the gym badges slowly but surely and almost completely forgot about Team Plasma. N caught Reshiram which made me jealous. I went and got Zekrom and called it even. I never knew the legend of the the two dragon Pokemon. But when N and I were strolling down the road the other day, an old man stopped us to ask for directions. He then noticed we had the two dragon Pokemon and told us the story. I didn't know they used to be one Pokemon. He also told us that they split due to the two heroes ideals and truths differentiating. I was in awe and I wondered if they could ever fuse back together. It would have been interesting if they did.

Today for the time being, N and I were sitting in a small café on the shores of sunny Undella Town. I sat there thinking about the past year with N and that ferris wheel ride. It was really fun now that I think back on every day. We've had our many ups and downs and we've even cried together. Everything was so perfect and I never thought things could get better. But somehow, they did. N stood and walked to my side of the table, gently taking my hand and caressing it between mine. I blushed madly as he brought it up to his lips and kissed it. 1 year and he still gets to me. Then, my heart pounded harder against my chest than it did when he asked me if I loved him. He slowly bent down on one knee, and still holding my hand, took a box out of his pocket with the other. The café had went silent and everyone was watching in anticipation, just like he had planned. "Touko, this past year with you has been nothing but a blessing and I'm so glad to have meet you in Accumula Town that day. And it was always odd how we'd always run into each other no matter where we went-like it was destiny or something. And that destiny has brought us together. And kept us together for a year now. You've opened my eyes to the world outside of my castle and of my inadequate humanly experiences...Touko, I've changed so much. And it's all thanks to you. And Touko...I'd like to give back just a small portion of what you have given me. The question is will you accept? Touko...will you marry me?" N opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. I didn't care what it looked like. I was so euphoric and overwhelmed. The tears brimmed up in my eyes overflowed and fell down my cheeks. All I could say was yes. There was nothing else to say. "Oh, N," I began to whisper, "N, all I can say is-" There was a loud crash and the side of the café had been hit and had a large ship protruding from the wall the used to be there. A door had opened and out stepped a familiar silhouette. It was none other than Ghetsis. N watched in horror as he walked over to us. I was in horror too. Ghetsis laughed manically and grabbed my chin and jerked my face upwards. I screamed in pain. "Oh, my son...tsk, tsk tsk...it's not you who will marry. It's I. I challenge you to a battle. If I win, I get Touko. If you lose, well, let's just say no one will be hearing from you anymore. That is, after you watch the marriage"

"Oh really. If I win, Touko's mine and I'll make sure you never lay another finger on her. Oh and, if you lose, I'll see to it personally that you get silenced! With a potent dose of arsenic which will kill you very slowly and painfully. And now, would ever be so kind as to GET AWAY FROM TOUKO?" For the first ever, I saw N get truly mad. His face was red and his knuckles were white.

"Oh. I see. Very good. Tomorrow. At the castle. I'll see you at the castle tomorrow my sweet." Ghetsis finished as he came back up to me and kissed my hand and teleported away. I began to cry-this time, tears of sadness and agony. "N, I believe in you. And, no matter what happens, I'll never love Ghetsis. It'll always be you. Use some of my Pokemon if you want. I love you. Don't ever forget that." With that

said, my level 70 Cobalion was added to his team. We went home to our apartment. The night was filled with tears, pain, and most of all, love. The ring box laid on the table next to a picture that was taken last month. We were so happy, standing at a clearing in Pinwheel Forest. I looked at the picture and the ring box one last time before drifting in a restless sleep, with N entwined around my body. I laid there, never wanting to let go. N. My N. This wasn't supposed to happen. We're supposed to get married and have a family and die together. Ghetsis, why do you try to tear us apart? Who are you and what do you want from us?

_Again, sorry for late update, but here it is. I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll type more soon. I promise in the next two weeks._


	5. Of Hardships and Tears

Chapter 5: Of hardships and tears

_Sorry for the delay guys. I was vacationing at my dad's where internet is slower than snails. So, I hope you all can enjoy Chapter 5 of What is Love?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon_

* * *

><p>We climbed the stairs of the castle the next morning. Ghetsis awaited us like he said he would. A demand was sent in the early hours that I had to be in a wedding dress. The one N and I decided on<p>

when we went to that nice little bridal store last month. I sat on the throne like Ghetsis demanded and crossed my fingers. Come on N! I know you can do this. I'll never lose hope. We'll fight until the very

end! And, no matter the outcome, I'll love no other. I awoke from my daze and watched N and Ghetsis begin to battle. I was so scared. This battle would determine my fate, as well as N's and Ghetsis's. Who

will win? N my faithful lover or Ghetsis, the evil conniving maniac who just wants me dead anyways...wait. Ghetsis...HE WANTS ME DEAD! If N loses, not only will he die, but I will too! That's why he wants to

marry me! He wants both of us dead so he can continue his evil separation plan! What a hellion! I can't believe he'd do this! Well, actually I can. He'll get the use of me he wants and then kill me like nothing

if N loses. While I worried, the battle was heating up. N had just defeated Ghetsis's Liepard and his Volcarona with Reshiram. Surely N would win. Sigilyph was then sent out by Ghetsis and delivered a fatal

Aerial Ace on Reshiram. Reshiram keeled over and fainted. He was close to death even. N quickly returned him hoping he'd be alright. N then sent out his Serperior and won to my amazement and the

Ghetsis's fury. Ghetsis had then sent out a Watchog and defeated Serperior. N then sent out my Cobalion and defeated Watchog and his next Pokemon, Whirlepede. The next Pokemon that Ghetsis sent out

sent a chill down my spine and widened my eyes. I stared in horror at the Pokemon that looked so much like the one in the story when I was younger. And it looked like how Iris's dad described in his story

to tell me the legend of Reshiram and Zekrom. **A/N: I don't think that the dragon Pokemon's name was ever mentioned so I don't know what it is. **I couldn't believe my eyes. How in the world could

Ghetsis get that Pokemon. It just didn't make sense. N was even more petrified. He had only 1 Pokemon left at this point which was a Tepig. I cursed in my mind because I knew this was the end. I closed my

eyes and heard N call out Tepig. I opened my eyes and watched Tepig dodge many of the attacks. Tepig fired off a Flamethrower followed by a Fire Spin. The dragon Pokemon turned around and it's eyes

were bright red. A black aura surrounded it and all I saw was the ground begin to quake. Pieces of the ceiling were falling onto the battle ground. A few big pieces fell and then the whole ceiling fell. I stood

up so quickly that I fell over. I stood back up and ran onto the battle field. I searched through the debris but I had no luck of finding any of the 3. I continued my search for what seemed like forever. I then

happened to look over and saw a piece of rubble moving. I went over and moved it. It was Tepig. I saw his pokeball close by and returned him to it. I then saw Ghetsis trying to get up. I know the guy was

evil, but I had to help him, but I was too late. I knew it by the look on his face. I might have been too late for N also. Ghetsis looked up at me. "Hahaha...Touko, I think I lost this battle. Go look for N before

it's too late for him also." Ghetsis breathed his last breath and laid back. He was dead. I shed one tear. I told myself I would not shed one more for the man who wanted N and I dead so he could take over

the world. I ran over to where a piece of rubble moved. It was that dragon thing. I looked at it and it's eyes looked full of guilt. I felt sorry for it. I saw something else moving. The dragon had N! He must of

saved him. The dragon put him on the ground in front of me. I smiled at the dragon and dropped to the floor. I lifted N's head into my lap and brushed some dust off of his face. His eyes fluttered open slowly.

I brushed his hair softly and hugged him slowly and carefully trying not to hurt him. He sat up and gave me a hug. My eyes grew hot and swelled with tears. N was going to be OK. I watched the dragon

slowly get up and shake some dust off of it's wings. It turned and looked at me. I had no clue what the Pokemon said growling softly in an unharmful way, but I knew that he was sorry for what he did. I was

so glad that all of us with the exception of Ghetsis were OK. The dragon nodded and slowly made it's way to the exit. I began to follow suit with N close by my side. I saw a shadow in the corner of my eye

moving quickly. I didn't know what it was, but it didn't matter. The chandelier on the hook on what was left on the ceiling that didn't fall creaked and came crashing down. It swung down and began to break

off. My joints were locked up and N was too weak to pull both of us away form its path. I shut my eyes tightly waiting for it to fall on us. I kept my eye shut and felt a gush of air. I opened my eyes and I was

in the sky. I looked down and saw that the castle had fell down to the ground. That could have been us. I saw the dragon turn it's head and grin. It had saved our lives. I was so happy that the dragon

wasn't bad at all. If it was, N and I wouldn't be alive. We were dropped off at the nearest town which was Oppelucid City. I was so glad to be back near other people. I took N into town and soon people

came to help. They helped me get him to the hospital. A woman was even nice enough to give us a change of clothes until we could get our clothes. As they got N settled into the hospital, I went to the

clothes store and got N and I another change of clothes. I changed into mine and to the hospital and got the clothes the woman gave to him. I took them to the laundromat and washed them. I found the

lady's house with the help of Nurse Joy who was caring for all of our Pokemon. I thanked the woman and gave her some money that she kept turning down. It was the least I could do. I went back to the

hospital to see if N was alright. The nurse told me he would be out tomorrow. They lead me to his room and I was allowed to stay in his room with him. I told him how the wedding dress was totally ruined.

"N, the wedding dress was totally ruined today. I hope you aren't mad." N looked at me and laughed.

"Of course not silly. I'm not mad. We can always get a new one, but I can never get a new Touko. I'm just glad we made it out together." he said.

'N, I'm glad that you were OK too. I could never get a new N. I don't think I would of got a new anyone."

"Oh Touko. I don't know what I'd do without you. "

"Me too." I said softly. I was so glad he was here with me. I closed the blind to keep the setting sun out of our eyes. The nurse then walked in to check on N and to get me a blanket and a pillow. I was really

tired and N had already fell asleep. I thanked her and smiled. N always fell asleep so quickly. It's a good thing he never snores. I laid down on the small mattress the nurse had got from an old bed and

covered up. I thought of today and of what I learned. I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep thinking of N and tomorrow.

The next day after N had got out of the hospital, we had went home and settled in. We went to see how much they had rebuilt the cafe. We walked past it and to the beach. N turned to me. "Touko, I have

to ask you something."

"What is it, N?"

"I know that we got off to a bad start so..."

"Huh? What do you-" N got on one knee and pulled out the ring box.

"Touko, will you marry me? This time for real?" I laughed and tears fell again.

"N, how many times do I have to tell you? The answer is yes." N stood up and hugged me tightly. I was

so happy we had no interruptions this time.

**A/N: These next few parts are flashes of their lives over the next few years.**

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to unite these two in marriage. Before we begin, do any of you have objections? Speak now or forever hold your peace. Good..." The priest continue the

marriage speech like he did with every other couple. I listened halfheartedly. I saw my mom crying softly next to my dad. He was smiling just like he did when I graduated high school. He was so happy to

take me down he aisle. And I saw N's mom. His real mom. She was a very beautiful woman. She was crying also. She had brought her husband- who was not Ghetsis- and he was happy too. I could not

believe that I wasn't thinking of this wedding 6 months ago when Ghetsis tried to kill us. I looked at N who had also been glancing at both of our parents. We shared a glance and smiled. "Now, N, your

vows?" said the priest. N blinked and made something up.

"Touko, since the first day I met you, I knew you were different. I knew you weren't like the people my father told me about. I only saw that because of you. This year and a half since the ferris wheel has

been truly amazing. And if you didn't believe in me six months ago, I don't think I'd even be here. I just want to thank you and say that this marriage to you is the least I can do for you to repay you for

everything you did. You gave everything so I will give you my everything. And know, you are my everything." The ring bearer brought the ring up and N put it on my ring finger. I smiled and looked up at N. He

smiled back and held my hand for a second as I gathered my thoughts.

"Now, Touko, your vows." I also made up something.

"N, I know that ever since we met, I knew you were different. I never knew that stuff like that happened to you. I know that ever since you came into my life that nothing would ever be the same. And it

never will be the same with you. I cannot imagine life without you. And I love you too much to not marry you. I believed in you because I knew you would pull through. And look N. We made it. It's time to

start over with each other. You are also my everything." I put the other ring on his ring finger and smiled. "Now that the vows have been said, do you N take Touko to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you Touko take N to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"I pronounce you man and wife. N, you may kiss the bride."

* * *

><p>"Wow, N. I cannot believe you got our honeymoon in Kanto!" I exclaimed.<p>

"Well, I knew how much you love traveling and meeting new Pokemon so, I decided Kanto's the best. Besides, that's where it all started." I smiled as we walked in Cerulean City. There was so much water. It

was beautiful. Especially Cerulean Cape. I loved the view. It was simply amazing. N wrapped his arm around me and enjoyed the view with me. I was so happy. I looked over and saw a young couple- maybe

16- laughing and it reminded me of N and me. I thought back to when we first met. I just couldn't believe it. It only seemed like yesterday. The time really does fly when I'm with N. We went back to our hotel

to eat dinner and get to bed. I was so happy. I couldn't ask for a better husband. I'm going to have to get used to that.

* * *

><p>"Whoa, whoa, whoa! WHAT?" N exclaimed as we were both in the bathroom getting ready for work.<p>

"Yeah, it's true. 2 of them."

"Still...TWINS? YOU'RE PREGNANT WITH TWINS?"

"Is there a problem?"

"What? No, no, no! I'm so happy!" I smiled. Yet again I made my husband proud.

"I'm glad."

"I thought we-"

"No, you forgot it."

"Oh. Well then. I'm so glad I did!"

"They are going to be so beautiful."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this is kind of long. I only have 2 more. I promise!**

* * *

><p>"Aww...! A boy and girl! N! I can't wait for them to come! What are we gonna name them?"<p>

"Well, we have 4 months to decide."

"I've always liked Cadence Aurora."

"OK. We'll name the girl that."

"And I've like the name Miles. But I have no middle name."

"That's perfect. I'll find some good middle names that we can decide on." I smiled again for like the billionth time that day. I was so happy. And so were both of our parents. They've always wanted grandchildren.

* * *

><p>"...keep pushing!" (BTW, she's having the kids.)<p>

"Waah!"

"Waah!" (Sorry but lol)

"Well take them both and check them out and get them into clothes. Congratulations you two." The nurse took both Cadence and Miles to check them out to see if they were healthy. The doctor came in a

while later to tell us they were healthy. He asked us the names. I told him.

"The names are Cadence Aurora and Miles Bryton."

"Very unusual, but very nice. Congratulations again." He walked out.

After recovering for the night, we went home and raised Cadence and Miles. We could never be happier.

* * *

><p>El Fin<p>

The End

* * *

><p>Wow was that long! It took me forever to finish due to summer vacation! But I did it! I hope you enjoyed it! Soon to come, another story! =)<p>

Comment please!


End file.
